The present invention relates to compounds, pharmaceutical compositions, and a method of treating senility and reversing amnesia. More particularly, it is concerned with certain 1-(substituted-aryl)-dihydro-1H-pyrrolizine 3,5-[2H,6H]-diones, pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, and a method of treating senility and reversing amnesia.